Beloved Nightmare
by CharlotteElbourne
Summary: Lost in a black abyss after an attack by an enemy, Kagome finds that she has lost herself. Thankfully, a friend has pulled her from the brink of death, but at what cost? Something is not right, but her friend will try anything to help the woman that he loves...
1. Prelude

The sun was barely beginning to set in the heavens, casting its orange glow over the ancient land of Japan. The village was coated in the last rays of the soothing star as it's tip began to dip below the horizon. The people that lived there were tired from a days work of harvesting crops, taking care of their animals, and living their lives. There was a muffle of voices from the people as they all went to their huts, getting ready for the night that was about to come. A happy feeling came from them, as these villagers, unlike others, were far better off. A priestess guarded them from the onslaught of demons, which were becoming more and more of a plague that spread over the lands of the rising sun. It was here, also, that a certain half demon had been pinned to a tree for fifty years. Near the edge of this small little community sat a hut which glowed from the inside. A spiral of smoke began to rise out of a small hole in the roof, trailing with it a few embers that flickered and disappeared into the air. A smell of roasting flesh wavered through the open windows, tempting the people outside. A group of five were walking closer, heading for the the open door, the flap of wooden blocks pulled back to allow the fresh air in.

"Oh! Something smells delicious!" spoke a small little fox demon. His mouth began to water as he eagerly jumped down from a girl's embrace. He bounded over to the hut and went inside, feeling warmth flood over his tiny frame. He was followed by the rest of the group, all of them coming inside and sitting down, resting their weary bodies. The journey back here had taken quite a few days, and it would be nice to sleep inside instead of out in the open.

"Please, rest comfortably..." greeted a rather old looking woman. She had a patch over her right eye, where she had been injured when she was much, much younger. Having lost her sight in that eye, the patch had remained ever since. It was not a hindrance now, more like a part of her life. The old woman turned a few of the roasting fish that hung over the small hearth, making sure that it was cooked thoroughly. "It is good to see you all alive and well, although a little worse for wear. How goes your hunt for the sacred jewel, Lady Kagome?" asked the old woman. She nodded to the girl, clothed in a strange garb. Her manner of dress had once made her wary of the child, but after such a long time, Kagome had become close with the old woman. She treasured the girl like a family member, as well as the others whom were with her. Picking one of the fish off of the rod holding it, she placed it in a bowl and handed it to the girl, continuing to offer the cooking fish to all of her guests.

"We're getting there Kaede... We have a little over half of the jewel now.. Shouldn't be too much longer before we find the remaining shards!" she said, happily accepting the fish and immediately beginning to eat. It tasted delicious, as she knew Kaede had added some extra herbs to make it more appealing. They had run out of the food she had brought from her own time in the future, and relying solely on fish and a few berries they had found on their travels wasn't exactly the best nutrition. It wouldn't be much longer before she had to return home, to catch up on her life in her own world. There were many thing she would have to take care of. School was always an issue, her mind boggled by how many diseases her grandfather would claim she had as excuses to her absences. As it stood, it would take her nearly forever to catch up. Her friends hardly saw her that much anymore, and she did miss their company.

"As long as we continue to look, we will eventually collect them all." said a black-haired monk, who thanked the old priestess for the fish with a hand gesture, and proceeded to consume it. A snort came from the opposite side of the tiny hut. A demon, or rather half demon, had grunted at his comment. He took a hold of his own food and viciously bit into it, chewing loudly. His stomach growled, as he felt ravenous after traveling all day. _Would rather have ramen_... thought the demon. He had consumed his last ramen bowl a few days ago, and wanted to have another. Unfortunately, he would only get it if Kagome went home, and having her away always made him anxious for her return. Not only for the food and supplies she brought with her, but also that the more time she was gone, the more time Naraku had to collect the jewel shards that they didn't posses. It was a race against time to see if they could get them before the other half demon, and so far they were succeeding. Only a bit more and they would have the rest of the jewel. The only problem with that, was they knew where a few were. Koga, of the wolf demon tribe, still had his two shards in his legs, and then there was the one implanted in Sango's brother's back, keeping him alive... They would have to take those from them both, but Kagome had promised Sango that they would only take Kohaku's as the very last one. They would find a way of saving him first...

"Not like we have all the time in the world ya know." snorted the half demon, finishing off his fish with a snap of his jaws before grabbing another from the fire pit. Munching into that one, he ignored the glare that the little fox kit had given him, for that had been his fish to eat. "That was mine Inuyasha!" he said, whining and trying to get it back from the half demon. Inuyasha ignored him, holding out a hand to keep the kit at bay. Kagome only sighed at this, handing what remained of her fish to the kit so that he could have a full belly. The group settled into the hut, eating the remaining fish and relaxed, comforted by the fire and safety and warmth of the hut. Kaede offered them a few blankets that she had stacked in a corner, and the group decided it was best to turn in early for the night. Inuyasha stood and left the hut, preferring to sleep in the tree near. He felt it would be more safe for the others if, even though he was asleep, he was in the tree. It felt like a look out point to him, and if any trouble came their way, he would be able to sense it and warn the others. Every precaution to keep his friends safe was used by the half demon. In their travels, they had grown to be good friends, and he meant to protect them, to keep them safe from other demons, and _especially _Naraku.

The sun set, and night was upon them. The group slept peaceful, blissfully unaware of the world around them. It was one of the better nights of sleep they had gotten, and by the time the sun began to rise again in the east, they were refreshed and warm, comfortable and content. Kagome stirred in her sleep, awakening as a ray of light shone in through the window to lay on her face. She yawned, trying to keep quiet as she knew the others were still asleep. Sitting up, she stretched her arms and ruffled her hair, trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes with her fingertips. Shippo, the little kit that she had come to care for as a baby brother, was curled up next to her like he was every night. She took the blanket from around her and gently wrapped him up in it, making sure he was still warm. Standing up, Kagome tip toed over to the door, stepping over the sleeping forms of her friends, and slipped her shoes on. She pulled back the door flap and stepped into the early morning sunshine. A slighty nippy breeze blew over her, making her shiver as she looked around. She could easily spot Inuyasha's form, still sitting in the tree. He was wide awake, as he was every morning at day break, his eyes staring off into the endless fields of the land.

"Morning!" she called up to him, waving with a smile on her face. The half demon broke his gaze and looked down at her, giving her an annoyed look. He stood up on the branch that had been his perch, scoffed, and jumped down in front of the girl.

"Keh, took you long enough to wake up!" he said, arms crossed. Being too used to his rough manners, Kagome only smiled back at him and turned her head to the right, looking over what he had just been gazing at. The sun was glittering over the dewy grass, reflecting tiny rainbows in the air. Sunrises were always so very beautiful, and this mornings' was no exception. Sighing, the girl stretched her arms over her body, raising up on the tips of her toes to make the feeling last. She let out another happy sigh at this movement, then relaxed back. Inuyasha used that moment to stretch his sore limbs as well. Sitting in a tree all night wasn't the most comfortable way to sleep.

"We should get going soon. Naraku isn't going to wait for everyone to get their rest." grumbled the half demon. He was eager to be on the search for the shards again. It made him antsy waiting around. His body, unlike that of his companions, could take a longer beating, less food and rest than theirs could. Sometimes he felt as if they weren't trying, but it always came back to him that they were human, and although he was part human himself, his demon side gave him a strength and will that they could not posses. That didn't mean that his friends didn't have iron wills themselves, but that his was just more superior, as with most demons.

An hour or so later, Kagome and Inuyasha were waiting outside for their friends to awaken. Kirara mewed as she jumped out of the window, snuggling up against the side of the girl. Kagome reached down and petted the fire kitten, earning a mew in response for her affections. A smile came across her face as she scratched behind the ears of the demon kitty. Kirara knelt next to the priestess, closing her eyes as if she were falling asleep. She curled up, her twin tails cover the sides of her body and slightly hiding her face. Not thinking a thing about it, the girl stood up but fell to her knees.

A tremendous explosion threw the pair to the ground, deafening them for a few moments before their hearing returned. Inuyasha grasped the hilt of his sword, growling with his fangs extended. He had immediately jumped back to his feet, hovering in a protective stance of the girl and the fire cat. Kagome frantically looked around, wondering where such a large explosion had come from. She could not see another living soul near them, perplexing her more as to whom the destruction had come from.

"Stay down Kagome..." growled the half demon. He stood up and pulled out Tetsusaiga, the gang transforming from a brittle looking thing into a monstrous sword. The fur at the base of the hilt ruffled in the wind caused by the explosion. "Come out whoever did that!" he barked, his body tense in case another one came their way. The air was silent. No sounds were heard except the growling of Inuyasha and the panicked breathing of the priestess. Wind blew over them, rustling the trees' leaves. Straining to hear, the half demon tried to see if he could sense a presence. A soft rustle echoed into his sensitive ears, causing him to turn to the right and charge for the tree line.

"Show yourself!" he called out, swinging at a shadow that evaded him and disappeared. A soft laugh blew over them, causing the hairs on both of their necks to stand up. They would recognize that voice anywhere, and it always sent chills up their spines. Growling even louder, Inuyasha ran back over to Kagome, who still sat on the ground. She could feel the evil aura emanating all around them. It felt even stronger than she had ever experienced, making her feel like her own life was being choked out.

"Show your face Naraku!"

A black, dark figure materialized at the edge of the forest line. Another low laugh echoed over to them, and the face of their enemy, the bane of their existence and pain, stepped into the soft light of the morning sun. He dark luxurious locks spelled over his shoulder. His armor was missing, only a dark purple kimono and hakama covering his form. Piercing red eyes encircled by long black lashes gazed malevolently over at the pair, a slight look of amusement flickering deep within their crimson cores. He stepped forwards once, then another. The grass beneath his feet withered and died, the miasma that seeped from his skin becoming toxic to whatever it touched. This demon was pure evil, even so that the plant life around it seemed to be sapped of their energies.

"Hello Inuyasha. So good to see you again... alive." she said, chuckling to himself. The half demon was strong, but he was ever so more powerful. "I come here not to fight you. Only give you a choice. Hand over the jewel shards you posses, and I will let you live." he said, offering up his hand, a smirk forming on his cruel lips. Inuyasha scoffed, a smile of his own on his face. There was no way they would give up their shards, not to Naraku, or anyone else! Growling, he lifted his sword and slashed at the other half demon, who disappeared with ease, only to reappear a few feet to his left. Inuyasha swung again, but the image of Naraku flickered and teleported away again. The amusement in the demons eyes grew as the other grew frustrated, getting angered at having his attacks being avoided.

"Hold still, or are you afraid I'll kill you easily?" barked the half demon. He was met without a reply, except for a raise of a hand. The image of Naraku's smile faded as his hand flicked itself. Immediately, both Kagome and Inuyasha were paralyzed, unable to move. Shocked, the pair tried to move anything, their limbs, their heads, even their lips were immobile. They could not speak or even blink, such was the powerful control that was forced on them. _How... how is he doing this?_ thought Kagome. He had never had this power before. If he had, she was sure he would have used it to easily finish them off. With another laugh, the shade of the half demon lowered his hand forcing them both to the ground.

"Since you refuse my request, I guess you leave me no choice..." Smiling, he raised his hand again. A faint light began to emit from his palm. It glowered bright and brighter, until it was the size of a small boulder. Lifting it above his head, a wicked light entered his eyes. With a powerful force, the light was thrown into the ground. Immediately, it grew and exploded, showering both Inuyasha and Kagome in its light, as well as Kirara, the hut, and anything within a couple hundred feet. The pair screamed, their entire bodies filled with agony, the world ablaze around them. Nothing but pain could be felt, as their bodies were racked with it. What was only a few seconds felt like hours before the pair both felt the world go dark around them...

* * *

In the darkness, there was no sound, no light. No scent, no feeling. All senses were gone. The only thing remaining was her mind. Kagome could not feel anything, not even her own body. Suddenly a cold spell wrapped around her form, encasing her in its wintry embrace. She wondered if this was what it felt like to die, to have the warmth sucked from your soul. Immobile, unable to do anything, she could only stare into the abyss of emptiness before her. As she drifted, she could only feel her mind slipping away from her. Everything in her mind began to grow dark as she felt like pieces of her were being broken away.

Unable to comprehend the passing of time, Kagome felt like she was floating away. She could not tell where she was anymore. _Where... am I? s_he silently thought. Then something flickered before her. It was tiny, and she had almost missed it... but it had definitely been there. _What?_ Thinking she had imagined it, she began to drift again when she saw it flicker again. This time, sure of it, she strained to see with her nonexistent eyes. This time it was coupled with a mumbled sound, one she couldn't understand. It began to appear again and again, each time growing in brightness and gaining more volume.

"...e.."

_What? What is it... who's there?_

"...ome..."

_Please I can't hear you!_

"Kagome..."

A bright light blinded her, causing her to flinch away from it. It was an incredible luminance, so much that she had to close her eyes again to keep it from searing into her mind. It took a moment or so for something to click in her mind. _Wait... I can feel again?_ Slowly, the priestess opened her eyes. Her body hurt all over, the pain becoming intense as she realized she was waking up. Feeling an overwhelming sensation, she couldn't help but feel so incredibly happy that she was alive. That darkness had felt like it was eating away at her, destroying her, consuming her..

"Kagome... thank god you are awake!" the voice, now rough, echoed again. Trying to focus her gaze, a blurred image came into view. It was a dark mixed of muted earth colors, still indistinguishable as to what it was. She blinked a few times, feeling tears stinging her pained eyes. She could not help but begin to cry, for the pain she felt, for the pain that had consumed her in that abyss. A gentle hand rubbed away the tears with a soft piece of cloth, taking care not to scratch her. Blinking, Kagome tried hard to see who it was. After quite a few moments of straining, an anxious, yet relieved face came into view. She felt more tears bubbling to the surface, recognizing the face that was only a foot before hers.

"...Koga?"

* * *

**A/N:** Phew ^^ That took a bit to write. I think I am pleased with this prelude to the actual story. I hope you guys like enough to review and make suggestions or anything :3 I don't know how often I will update, but I will try and keep writing. Please r&r *hearts* ~LadyCharlotte


	2. Chapter 1

The wind blew through his jet black hair, the ground beneath him a blurred image as the wolf demon prince sprinted across the field. His speed was matched by no other, not even those of his own kin. His secret was indeed his use of two shards of the sacred jewel, but even without their powers no one was a match for him. Alone on this day, he had felt the need to patrol by himself. His faithful followers, and good friends Hakkaku and Ginta were back at their den, protecting the others while they kept on watch. He had ordered them to stay behind, for he knew his loyal companions would not let him go out of their sight. The threat of neighboring demons and the ever present danger of Naraku was thick in all of the wolf demons' minds. It was for those very reasons that Koga was out here now, searching for clues. He had to find the half demon and put a stop to him. Any threat against his pack was taken seriously. The dirt beneath his feet flew into the air behind him, a dust cloud trailing him in a narrow arc. His lungs expanded with air, giving him the thrill of his flight. Adrenaline pumped through his system, fueling his muscles and sinews with the power to keep him at this unmatchable speed.

Something snapped across the wolf demon's delicate senses. Skidding to a halt, a cloud of dust plumed around him, settling at his feet as he stared off into the distance. It had been faint, but he had definitely felt the shockwave. It perplexed him, his brows furrowing as he sniffed the air. Something was wrong, but he could not sense what it was. Straining his ears, Koga gazed across the horizon. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to his dark eyes. His ears could not sense what his instincts told him. Even his nose could barely pick up anything. Goosebumps rose on his arms, and he hastily rubbed them.

"Man... whatever that was is making my fur stand on end!" he said, grumbling to himself. He continued to run his hands up and down his upper arms before shaking himself as if he had suddenly gotten a chill. Whatever it was, it piqued his interest. If he could feel it from this far away, judging by the distance and the direction, the demon wondered just what exactly had caused it. If it was a threat, then he would take care of it. Hopefully, it would be something easy to deal with. A demon, or a large boar. Something easily handled. Turning, the demon took off in a blur of speed, racing across the dirt and onto the grass. He entered the forest that he had been running alongside for the past half hour, dodging bushes and trees and the few animals that were in his way. They scattered at his sight, but a hunt was not what was on his mind. Leaping onto a branch, he launched himself into the air to get a view above the treeline. Koga landed on a rather tall tree, gripping the edges of the top of the tree with a hand. He perched there for a moment, gazing in the direction he was facing. A cloud of smoke could be seen in the distance, trailing into the sky in a dark and ominous fashion. Narrowing dark eyes concentrated on the plume. The wolf demon could smell the acrid stench of burning wood from where he was. It made his nose wrinkle. Something seemed off. This treeline.. he had seen it before few times. The land had started to look familiar to him, but he couldn't quite place it... _I have traveled a bit too far from our lands..._ thought the demon. He sniffed again, but felt a shock. _Of course I know this place!_ He said, feeling a panic spread across him.

"Kagome!" he said, launching himself from his perch and landing on the forest floor in a dead run. Growling to himself, he sped through the bushes and the trees, breaking a few in his attempts to get through the dense forest. This land was where his beloved priestess would come when she wanted to go home. He had seen her here before, in the company of the monk and demon slayer, and the mutt of a half demon Inuyasha. _If something happened to her Mutt-Face, I won't forgive you!_ Koga cursed in his mind. He growl became louder as he made his way into a clearing. He could see the village had been set on fire. The huts of the villagers were smoldering still, some still on fire. People lay dead on the ground, animals as well were littered around. Coming to a halt, he glanced around, his nose immediately trying to pick of the scent of the priestess. Cupping his hands, he called her name out again.

"KAGOME!" There was no answer from anyone, only the crackle before the hut next to him crumbled into a pile of blistering, charred wood and stone. He shielded his face from the sudden rush of hot air, jumping a few feet away. Koga looked through all of the bodies, hoping he did not see green and white, the colors of her regular outfit. _She's not here..._ he said, finding a relief washing over him. It didn't abate his nerves of wondering where she was, but just soothed his thoughts that whatever had happened here, Kagome had not been a part of it.

Koga glanced up the road to the little hut where he knew they would gather. Sprinting up there, he came to a halt. The hut was unrecognizable. It had been literally obliterated. Only the frame of the floor remained. It didn't look like any bodies were charred near it, which caused the wolf to sigh in relief. He turned to look elsewhere, when something caught his eye. It was very small, hardly recognizable amidst the debris. Reaching down, he plucked the fragment of cloth from the soot-covered ground and sniffed it. It's color was blemished, but there was no doubt about what it was. Even with the scent of fire and brimstone weaved into its fibers, he could still smell her scent on it.

"Kagome..." She HAD been here. It was a fragment from her large cloth bag, the one she always had with her. It was always with her when she traveled, and she knew she wouldn't leave it behind for anything. The grip on the cloth piece turned from a gentle grasp into a clenched fist. Someone had attacked this village... someone had attacked HIS Kagome! Growling he tried to scent the air, to maybe find clues to what happened to the priestess, to this village. He could not see any bodies around the area. It made him feel nervous and slightly ill. Images of them being burned alive to cinders flickered within his mind. He tried to push them out of his thoughts, to keep his heart from jumping to conclusions. Again, he called out her name, several times in fact. He even called out the mutts name, slightly annoyed that he did not hear a smart remark from the half demon. The village was empty of living souls and it frightened him. A gust of wind blew over him, sending fire hot cinders to swirl around in the air above him. Growling loudly, Koga slammed his fist into the ground in frustration. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his demon nature from going beserk. It was then, in that moment, that he thought he could smell her. His Kagome, the woman he had fallen in love with. Her scent was uniquely hers. He could not put words on how to describe how she smelled to him, and he never wanted to. Another soft breeze blew over his body, and the scent intensified. Koga's eyes snapped open as he jumped to his feet. Immediately, he began to follow the trail of the scent of the priestess. Legs powering him through the air, he jumped into the air again and again, looking for Kagome amidst the charcoal'd trees and grass. The fire here had already burned down and sputtered out, although several areas were still glowing with the remaining embers. It was among these embers, nestled next to a fallen tree, that he could see a human hand. Landing next to it, he lifted the tree up and threw it to the side with ease. There before him lay the woman he had been searching for.

"Kagome!" he said, kneeling down by herself. She was covered in soot. Her clothes were ripped in several places, some parts burnt off. She had a few burns on her legs and one on her delicate face. The demon leaned in, scared to see if she was even breathing. He listened, trying to focus on solely here. A shallow breath! That was all he needed to know that she was still here. Gingerly, he lifted her unconscious form into his arms and stood, cradling the girl to his chest. She looked so terribly injured that it made his heart beat a little too fast.

"Stay with me!" he said to her, and took off at a break neck speed. With the power of the shards within his legs, the wolf prince sprinted away from the burning ruins of the village, back through the forest and onto the grass and dirt plain...

* * *

It took a few hours, but finally the sight of the waterfall came into view. The cave hidden behind it held the wolf demon's den, where they were safe and could rest in peace. Feeling winded, the demon glanced down at the woman in his arms. She was still hanging in there, but was unsure as to what condition she was in. All he knew, was that he needed to get her somewhere safe. In his mind, there was no other place but his den. It was filled with his utmost loyal cohorts and followers. Keeping her close to him, Koga jumped and bounded until he flew through the waterfall and landed amidst a few sleeping wolves. His men that had been relaxing near him jumped up in shock at the sight of their leader. They opened their mouths to speak, but snapped them shut when they caught glance of the priestess in his arms, badly hurt and unresponsive.

"Koga! What happened to Kagome?" shouted a wolf demon. Ginta came running up, his face frantic with worry at the sight of their pack sister, Hakkaku on his heels. The pair cared for Kagome as if she was really their sister.

"She needs help! Get some herbs and bandages now!" barked the prince of the wolf demons. His pack mobilized, frantically searching for their supplies. Koga walked over to his fur pile that was his bed and gently laid Kagome down, taking care not to jolt or move her to suddenly. He checked that she was still breathing, and sighed in relief. For now she was still alive, and he would do anything he could do to save her...

An hour later, he could sense that she was doing better. Her breathing had become much more deep, and with the herb pastes and bandages on her body in place, it seemed to be working on healing her. A few tricks of the wolf demon tribe's medicinal arts had saved the priestess for now. It would take time to see if she even woke up. Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting near the pile of furs and straw, glancing with worried eyes at their pack sister. Koga had not left her side since he had brought her in, and all three were extremely worried and nervous.

"What happened to her Koga?" asked Ginta, scooting slightly closing to get a better look at the girl. His face held sorrow for seeing her in such a condition. Her legs were wrapped all the way up, her forehead with a bandage around it too. Her clothing had been so ripped that they had had to discard it. It had been... a difficult task, to say the least to remove said clothing. All three of them had been quite embarrassed to do something so insensitive to her, but with a few pieces of the cloth seared into her skin, they had had no choice.

"I dunno... I was out patrolling when I felt a shock... Something wasn't right, and when I went to check it out, I found her village burned to the ground." said Koga, his eyes never wavering from the unconscious girl in front of him. He heard the pair gasp at the implications of what he spoke of. If someone had attacked that small village, it must have been powerful enough that Inuyasha and Kagome could not have dealt with it.

"I saw no signs of her friends or even the mutt-face. I thought maybe they hadn't been there, but then I caught her scent..." he trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. He could feel his anger rising again within him, irate that something so bad had happened to her. If she woke up, he would ask her what had happened. _No, not if... WHEN._ He would not think negatively. He needed her to live, to awake from her slumber. She was to become his wife some day, if he had anything to do with it. She had captivated him with her loyalty those months ago after he had kidnapped her to use her to find the rest of the sacred jewel shards. Ever since, he had not stopped thinking about her. She was perfect him, and he would find away to win her heart away from that hateful Inuyasha.

"Come on Kagome!" he suddenly shouted, anger showing in his voice. "You have to wake up! Kagome!" he said, wanting to shake her awake but hesitated at the last second. He did not want to injure her further, if there was a malady that ailed her that they had not seen. A movement, very slight, of her eyelids caught his attention. Koga perked up at the miniscule movement, leaning over her form. Had his eyes played tricks on him?

"Kagome?" he said softer, gazing at her lovely face. Nothing that ever happened to her would ever make him think she was not beautiful. He held his breath, feeling both Ginta and Hakkaku staring intently too. Her eyelid moved again at his voice, and his heart hammered in his chest. He gently took her shoulders, grasping them softly against his palms as if to tell her he was there and that she should come back. Then, to their amazement, Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open, fresh tears pooling in the corners. A cold sweat washed over the demon prince, relief flooding his system.

"Kagome... Thank god you are awake!" he said, a happy smile appearing on his chiseled features. Koga relaxed his grip, seeing her tears pool up as she began to cry. He took a soft cloth from around his waist and dabbed gently at her eyes, hoping to clear her vision so that she could see. Her emotions kept flowing, but he was able to stem some of it so that her vision returned.

"...Koga?" she said softly, her voice hoarse, most likely from inhaling the smoke. She tried to push herself into a sitting position, but a firm but gentle hand kept her laying down.

"Don't move... you'll hurt yourself more.." he said softly, removing his hand as she literally just relaxed back onto the furs. She could make out his features well enough, although it was slightly blurry around the edges. She could not see the other two, who now had scooted closer to see how she was doing. She could hear their voices, but it began to be drowned out by her own sobs. She didn't understand what had happened, or why she was here. She knew Koga was near here, but her memories of _why _were so painful, so vague that she could not even remember. He could sense she needed time to heal, so he sighed and looked over to the others and motioned them to leaver her alone. With frowns on their faces, Ginta and Hakkaku nodded and left the pair alone so that Kagome could cry without a large audience. He wiped away her tears with the cloth, slightly uncomfortable at the sight of a woman crying. It was one thing he felt awkward about, but he tried to be helpful to her.

"Just rest Kagome... I'll take care of you." he said softly, sitting with her as she continued to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Okies that was a doozy to write . 2 chapters in 2 days O: That's like a record for me! xD haha! We'll see when the next one will come out, but I am liking so far how this is going ;w; r&r peese and thank you c:


End file.
